


Simple Games

by ragnarok89



Category: Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Banter, Between Seasons/Series, Children, Cute Kids, Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Homework, Inspired by Fanart, Male-Female Friendship, One Shot, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Pre-Season/Series 04, School, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 20:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9458612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. “Pointing out how wrong you are won’t help, but it is fun.”





	

"Hey, Frankie, what's that?"

Frankie glanced up from her work to see Cody with a curious look on his face. "Oh, hey, Cody. It's just my tablet. I'm using it to make a few calculations for my science homework. Anna showed me."

"Oh cool," Cody said as he sat down next to her on the couch. "I have got to try that out soon."

"I bet. You're the one who could use it the most, especially with your grades in biology," Frankie pointed out dryly.

"Ugh, I know. I like science, don't get me wrong, but it does _not_ like me."

Frankie couldn't help but chuckle, and Cody laughed to himself at his own answer, almost out of habit. "You're such a dork, Cody."

Cody rolled his eyes, then put his head-on Frankie's shoulder. "Takes one to know one."

Frankie smirked at the boy next to her, raising an eyebrow. "Pointing out how wrong you are won't help, but it _sure_ is fun."

"Yeah, I know."


End file.
